Fading Slowly
by 1000booksonthewall
Summary: Solangelo. First, an injury seemingly without a cure. Then, a godly war begin. Next, a death of someone he can't live without. How will Nico di Angelo survive the new trials live and the gods have throw at him? I'm terrible at summaries sorry! (T because i'm paranoid!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've been super obsessed with Solangelo recently, and wanted to write a fic. I'm not quite sure where it's going to start or end, I will probably just write as I go. So here goes:**

**~1000booksonthewall**

WILL P.O.V.

Will was exhausted. It had been 4 months since the 'war' with Gaea, but the fighting hadn't stopped with her minions, and he had barely slept at all. When he wasn't in the infirmary, he was out getting supplies, eating, or taking a rare an treasured nap. Occasionaly though, he found time to talk to some of his siblings, or Nico di Angelo. Nico had spent his 3 days in the infirmary, but visted almost every day to help and occasionely hang out during the 5 minute breaks.

Finally, after passing out while healing one of the roman soldiers, he had been sent back to the empty Apollo cabin for some rest.

It felt as though he had just closed his eyes when he was shaken awake, thought the sun had already risen. He slowly rubbed the sleep out his eyes and focused on the person who had woken him. He jumped in surprise to see Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. The two almost never spoke, only simple 'Heys' here and there.

Jason appeared frightened, his eyes wide. That scared Will. Jason never looked scared, not even in battles. What could be so bad as to scare the sone of the god's king?

"Whas da matr?" Will yawn-asked him, slowly pushing him self into a sitting position. Jason shot his feet and seemed to be resisting the ure to scream and pull Will up. However, when he finally spoke, his tone was calm.

"It-it's Nico. He's in infirmary, and they're not sure what is going on. They told me to get you." Wills eyes widened in fear and confusion. He had grown really close to the son of Hades over the months, and had developed a teeny little crush on him. He didn't know how he would handle it if he died.

Within seconds, Will had thrown the sheets off himslef and was already bolting out of the cabin and towards the big house, wher the infirmary was. He was there within seconds, his sudden and unexpected appearance startling his siblings.

"Where is he?" he croaked at his younger half-brother, Austin, who was in the middle of healing a Hermes kid who's name had slipped his mind. Austin nodded towards on of the rooms at the end of the hall, a grim expression seizing his face.

He shot off in the direction Austing had directed him, and knew he had found the right room when he found a sobbing Hazel standing right outside the door, and her roman boyfriends, consoling her.

Will took a deep breath, bracing himself for what terrible image he was bound to find inside, and turned the cold metal doorknob.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Leave a review if you want more or if you enjoyed! Love you little nerds!**

**~1000booksonthewall**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry bout that last cliffhanger Oh Gods I sound Like Uncle Rick! Anywho... Next chapter!**

**~1000booksonthewall**

**CHAPTER 2**

**WILL P.O.V.**

I had been expecting a gaping wound, or a bloody, unrecognizable 14 year old boy laying on the hospital cot. What I saw was much worse. Nico was barely visible, but he looked like a black and white movie. You could see the chairs behind him as if he was a ghost. There was no colour anywhere on him, it was like I was seeing him in an old movie. I would have laughed about that, knowing when he was born, but now was not the time.

His dark eyes were barely open, but I saw them watch me enter. I walked slowly over to the side of Nico's bed, grabbing his hand in an attempt to assess the situation. I was immediately overwhelmed by so much darkness, so much sorrow, that I practically threw his hand away as I stumbled backwards. I immediately felt bad about it. The kid might be dying, and I just did_ that_. I felt like a jerk.

I turned to look at Jason, who had just walked in behind me, panting slightly.

"What. Hapenned." I asked, anger creeping into my voice. I wanted the truth, and I knew I probably wasn't going to get it by asking nicely.

The son of Jupiter was only slightly indimidated as he began to explain.

"He was trying to teleport- or shadow travel, or whatever- all the injured demigods from the battle scene in Virginia **(A/N My home state!) **But there were too many, or it was too far, because one time, he was bringing two Ares' kids back, and he showed up like this. Do you know what's wrong?" He said it all in one breath, making him pant even louder and harder then before.

I did know what was wrong. I had known from the second I had taken his hand.

My best friend, Nico Di Angelo, was slowly fading away into the Underworld. And I didn't know how to cure him.

**Hey! Sorry about this cliffhanger too, but I promise I will update super duper soon. Also sorry about Nico! Review, Favourite, Follow or whatever. See you little nerds later!**

**~1000booksonthewall**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back! I've decided that I will be posting (or attempting to post) a new chapter or two every night. However, I will be going on a writing spree for the next few days as I might not get to right for a while (school stuff). Also, I am having bad writers blocck, so this will probably be a terrible chapter. But, Without further ado, I present: CHAPTER 3**

**~1000booksonthewall**

**Chapter 3**

**NICO P.O.V.**

Nico wished he was dead. He should be dead at least, and he wasn't exactly enjoying life right now. He was lying on his back in a cot, transparent as a ghost. He remembered how he got in this condition, but not how he got _here_. He remembered his efforts to bring back the wounded from a battle cite, only to realize too late that he was fading into nothingness.

He had taken inventory of his... _condition _earlier that day. The cold was almost unbearable, but it seemed to have taken no affect on his body. It felt as if he was lying naked in the snow in negative fifty degree weather. The cold spread from his head to his toes, consuming him.

Oh, there was also the tiny problem of him being _transparent._ He hadn't noticed at first, but with a closer look, he had found it hard to focus on his own hands. It was like he was a ghost. Actually, cold plus transparent usually added up to equal ghost. Maybe he was a ghost, then.

What seemed like an eternity later, his friend Will Solace came bursting into the room. He immediately came and knelt next to my bed. Within seconds, he had tossed it back at me and thrown himslef away, eyes wide with fear. _Another one of the stupid curses of a child of Hades. The curse of loneliness. _Then, as if responding to his thought, the world around him began to fade.

The chairs and medicine bottles faded away, taking Will with them. As I watched my best friend fade away, I felt a scream begin to form on my lips. I had this dream many time before. It was the dream of tartarus. It had been one of the loneliest and sadest trips he had ever taken. And it didn't make it any better that the backround noise in the dream was made up of the voices of his friends and family, mocking him and calling him names- and telling him things about himself, terrible things, that he already knew himself.

But for some reason, this was different. The walls and floor around him turned white. And suddenly, a glowing figure shimmered into focus.

With a gasp of realization, Nico shot up in bed and spoke the name of the man he now recognized as the god he despised.

"Eros."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter number two tonight! Who's ready to here how Nico reacts to meeting Eros once again. And what will he tell him?**

**~1000booksonthewall**

**Chapter 4**

**NICO P.O.V.**

Eros simply smiled over at the young teen demigod. Nico,of course, was _freaking out_. The last time he had seen this particular god, he had forced Nico to reveal his crush on Percy Jackson. Now that he was over that, he wondered why he could possibly be here? Unless... no. I can't be. Nico was angry that he even considered it. But Eros was the god of emotions, and he could sense Nicos every dpressing or lovesick thought.

"We meet again, young child of Hades. I believe you know why i'm here." Eros asked, a small grin tugging at his lips.

Nico was determined not to give in. "No idea. But based on our last encounter, it isn't going to end well."

"You couldn't have been more right," Eros continued "I'm here to strike a deal. If you refuse, I willl be forced to kill off those you love- one by one, until they all lie dead at you feet."

Nico almost screamed in fury. He had lost so much aready, he couldn't bear to lose the people he loved. He didn't want to work for Eros, but he couldn't let them die.

"What do you want me to do." Nico asked hesitantly.

"Oh it's simple, really! All you have to do for me is- how do I say this nicely... murder Will Solace. A prophecy from long ago states that he will be the end to me. Besides, no matter which you pick- Will always comes out dead. There is no escape. Choose wisely, son of Hades."

Nico simply stared at the love god, a look of grief, shock, and confusion crossing his face. _No.. he couldn't do what Eros asked of him. He just couldn't. _

"No. I- I can't do it. Why are you doing this to me? Why do you _insist _on ruining my life!" Nico shrieked at him, hot tears boiling behind his eyes. he pushed them back, swallowed hard, and gave the god a look of determination. Eros simply laughed.

"Fine. You've made up your mind. I hope you enjoy seeing your fellow demigods being slaughtered in front of you. Death will be worse than the punishment I am about to give you. Until we meet again- on the battlefield!"

And with that, Eros was gone- and Nico was once again lying on his hard hospital cot. He didn't care if Jason and Will were there- he couldn't take it. He broke down into screeching sobs.

**OOOOOOHHHHHHH sorry bout that guys! I am a terrible person D: . I will update ASAP! LOVE YOU LITTLE NERDS!**

**~1000booksonthewall**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey nerds! Really sorry about missing a day of updating, I was really feeling terrible. Promise to update as much as possible!**

**~1000booksonthewall**

**Chapter 5**

**WILL P.O.V.**

Will had blacked out many times in his short life, but never in a way so odd as he just had. Instead of black filling his vision, his eyes seemed to fill with blinding white light as he fell. His ears were full of a loud piersing ringing noise. His body seemed to be on fire, but the pain was nothing compared to the mix of emotions. It was like he was feeling every emotion alll at once. Anger, fear, love, grief. This agony seemed to go on for an eternity. When it finally began to subside, he simply lay there in a ball on the cold hospital ground.

Without warning, a choked sobbing noise met his ears, which ere stilll sensitive, so it sounded like a movie being played on full blast. Ignoring the apain of the noise, his eyes shot open- assuming someone had been hurt. What he saw was far from that.

Nico di Angelo- the brick wall of emotions was... _crying? _That was almost as terrifying as the time Will had woken up to find Nico sitting on the the bed next to his and giving him the death glare.

As soon as he had regained his senses, he jumped to his feet and rushed over to console Nico- he didn't care if he felt a liitle cold in the process. When he felt Nico's arm, he almost jumped back again. The feeling of ice seeping through his veins once again filled his body. He fought against it and pulled his best friend into an awkward hug, saying the typical lines he would when one of his little siblings had nightmares.

After a moment, he heard Jason slip out the door, but didn't turn his head to check. Nico's sobs came to a slow, hiccuping sstop. When he realized that Will was hlding him, he pushed him away forcefully- fear in his puffy eyes. He seemed to be thinking for a second, then said something that made Will's heart feel like it was shattering intoa billion painful pieces.

"Get away from me, you stupid son of Apollo! Why can't you just leave me alone! Stay away from me!" He screamed, and Will stubled back in surprise. And with that, Nico dropped off the side of the bed, threw the door open, and stormed out. And weven through his hurt, he could have sworn he had seen the son of the underworld mouth the words 'I'm Sorry' to him as he walked out. Will took a seat in the wooden chair beside the bed and buried his face in his knees.

**Hey! I'm back! For those of you that are confused about what is going on, I will clear it all up in the next chapter- Nico's P.O.V. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews, Favourites, Follows and all that is greatly appreciated. Love you little nerds!**

**~1000booksonthewall**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! This will hopefully be the second chapter tonight- hope you guys are still reading! I have been a little busy today so this update will be up late. LOVE YOU LITTLE NERDS 3!**

**~1000booksonthewall**

**Chapter 6**

**NICO P.O.V.**

My eyes were still full of hot tears as I stomped away from the infirmary room in which I had just yelled some pretty terrible things at Will Solace. I hadn't _meant _any of it, but I had only been thinking about what Eros had said. He had told me that he would kill everyone I loved. Well, that would be a little harder if I distanced myself from everyone I loved.

When I had finally reached Cabin 13, I found Jason Grace- superman himself- standing at the door. His arms were crossed, and he gave me a look that simply said _tell me_. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was going to do next. It was a terrible thing to say- I knew that, buut I said it anyway. I ran up to him, feining fear.

"Jason! It's Piper, she's in the infirmary! I had a vision- thats why I was so, uh... _broken up_. She got stabbed by some monster- not sure what. You have to go!" I panted out, and watched a look of terror creep onto his face. He shot towards the Big House without a word, running faster than I had ever seen him run. I ran too- into my cabin. I grabbed my backpack that I had full of the essentials for quick escapes, slung it over my shoulder, and was about to shadow travel away- where, I had no idea- when I heard it.

A horrible screeching scream, loud enough they could probably hear it in camp Jupiter. I fell to the ground, my hands over my ears and began to writh like a snake bbeing held captive on top of a stick. When the noise had subsided, I shot out of my cabin and towards to strawberry fields, and saw the dozens of others that were doing the same.

I had reached it within seconds, but hadn't noticed Eros, in his terrible godly form standing there, using his knife to cut his fingernails like somevillian about to tell you their depressing backstory. Oh, ya? Well Nico had a beter one. His mother had been murdered when he was little, he missed out on decades of his life while stuck in the lotus casino, then he was sent to Camp Half Blood alone while his sister was off on quest, only to discover his sister had been killed. Then he had spent time in the labryinth, run off again and spent most of his time in the underworld. Then there was the whole ordeal with moving the Athena Parthenos- which had sucked all of the 'life' out of him. When he finally gotten back to camp, he had admitted his hopeless crush on Percy Jackson to the son of th sea god himslef, after an unfortuante vist with Eros. And within a month he had developed yet another hopeless crush on a certain blond haired blue eyed healer who probably hated him at this point. So yea, his life had been amazing.

The god chuckled at the sight of Nico- despite having seen him only minutes before. He imeediately jumped to his feet and rose to his full godly height- causing him to tower over Nico like a giant. He began to speak to all of camp half blood.

"Greetings, young demigods! I am Eros, god of emotions! **(A/N I'm making him god of all emotions because it's easier to write. Deal with it.) **I suppose many of you are confused as to why I am here today." He reached down and grabbed nico by the back of his shirt and raised his to eyes level, so it looked as if Eros was preparing to devour him. "You can blame on this insufferable little brat right here!" He yelled, and turned Nico to face the crowd.

Eyes widened with both fear and fury, and Nico refused to meet them. He knew that he hadn't had a choice, he could never have killed Will, but he still felt guilty as all get out. But he couldn't think about that now. He began to kick and thrash, not caring he he diied from the fall. His only thought was to escape Eros. The god simply chuckled at Nico's struggles.

He continued. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. He refused my offer, a simple task, knowing that it would cost him the lives of everyone he loved," He stared at the crowd with that annoying smirk "or all of your lives, to be exact. And it was so simple really. But this demigod is a coward, no matter what he's done. He couldn't bear to kill one of his friends- the one destined to kill me- in order to save the rest of you. Will Solace," He boomed, and his eyes began to sweep the crowd. "Please come forward for your execution!"

At that exact moment, Nico finally got a grip on his sword, and managed to unsheath it. He swung furiously, and knew he had made contact when he head the god's slight intake of breath, saw the golden ichor on his sword as he pulled it back into his line of sight, and felt the grip on his shirt loosen.

Then he was falling towards the ground, the world blurring behind him. Falling, falling, falling...

**NOT THE END**

**NOT THE END, I PROMISE. Sorry about that guys, I will update ASAP. I bet some of you can guess how this is going to end, send me a review with your guess if you have one! LOVE YOU LITTLE NERDS! 3**

**~1000booksonthewall**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya guys, I'm back! So i'm going to be writing more/less, I can't tell. I say this because i'm very sick and feel like i'm dying- so if I never publish another chapter again know that i've died. Anywho, this will probably be one of the last chapters, I know how it's going to end already. This is going to be a Will P.O.V, then the next will be Nico, and the final one will be Nico. This chapter is basically going to be the battle. LOVE YOU LITTLE NERDS! 3**

**~1000booksonthewall**

**WILL P.O.V.**

Minutes after Nico had left, the battle had already begun. I had run out to the strawberry fields- following the crowd- and found myself in the presence of a god. Based on the aura of emotions surrounding the god, I guessed it was either Eros, go of emotions, or a god I didn't know of. I gasped in surprise when I saw who the god was holding in his overlarge hand. The son of hades himself- Nico di Angelo. Despite what he had just said to me, I still considered him my friend and was determined to save him.

But before I could go charging at Eros, the god began to speak. He talked about how Nico had turned down an offer that had cost him the life of his friends, just because he couldn't kill one demigod. I wanted to be mad, but I knew that I would have done the same. And suddenly, I heard the giant of a god call my name.

"Will Solace, please come forward for your execution!" or something like that. Before I could register what happened, I heard a sharp intake of breath that created a wind, making my medium length hair got in my hair and mouth, and I began to sputter and wave my hands in my face.

When I could finally could see again, I saw a sight that made my blood turn to ice and feel myself begin to scream. Nico was slowly falling to the ground, his arms flailing and his legs twisting at odd angles in an attempt to stop himself. My legs began to carry me forward in slow motion, but Percy Jackson beat me there. He caught Nico and set him quickly on the ground. He looked... embarrassed? At a time like this?

Nico simply wiped his hands on his jeans and retrieved his swword from where it had fallen and stuck into the ground by Annabeth's feet. And suddenly, I heard a series of high pitched whistling noises over my head, and heard the large god bellow in pain. When I looked up at him, I saw an array of arrows littering his face, and golden ichor flowling from them.

A look of fury and determination crossed his face, and he swiped his large hand across the crowd of demigods. Hundreds of assorted monsters began rising out of the ground all over the crowd. The god himself began to shrink, and I watched in awe as he pulled out the most amazing sword I had ever seen. It was a golden white, with sculptures of different men and women kissing, hugging, holding hands, etc. You would have thought it would have been cheesy looking, but it was weirdly breathtaking.

I saw him and Nico began to spar through the crowd. I began to make my way towards him, but was intercepted by an _empousa_. She had an ugly grin on her burnt and disfigured face, and I reached for my bow. After I had shot her straight through the face, I again began making my way towards the main battle.

It continued like this for a while, and I steadily made my way towards the main fight. I was probably a couple of yards away when I glanced over aand saw it. Eros, grinning maliciously, and Nico- weapon lying feet away- with his eyes closed and arms out wide.

I watched in horror as Eros rose his breathtaking sword over his head, aimed right at the son of Hades. Will was silent as he bolted to when his friend stood, about to be eliminated by the despicable god of emotions. He was determined to save him, no matter what it took. He watched as the god began to swing downward, as Nico squeezed his eyes closed tighter.

Will took the one final, most important leap of faith in his life- and he dived in front of the blade.

**STILL NOT THE END**

**Only two more chapters, but I will be writing another story when this one is done- so watch out for it! I will be updating again tonight, probably finishing it! LOVE YOU LITTLE NERDS 3!**

**~1000booksonthewall**


	8. Chapter 8

**Second to last chapter... I can't *sob* believe *sob* Its almost overrrr *wails*. I promise to finish it tonight or tomorrow, and reminder that I will (haha.. Will) be posting another fic (possibly just fluff) soon after this one is YOU LITTLE NERDS! 3**

**~1000booksonthewall**

**NICO P.O.V.**

Nico had been falling for what felt like an eternity when he finally felt strong arms wrap around him and lower him to the ground, all in one swift movement. His eyes shot open to reveal a slightly pink cheeked Percy looking down at him. _Really, Percy? This is not time for your stupid gay panic. _Nico thought as he got to his feet.

As he looked around behind him, he watched as dozens and dozens of assorted monsters erupted out of the ground. Nico readied his sword, prepared to fight the demons. However, he swung his head in a circle as he heard Eros' cruel laugh.

The god had shrunken back into human size and raised his sword. It was possibly the oddest sword he had ever seen- pictures of loving couples doing couple-y things. But he didn't have time to focus on that.

He launched into combat with Eros- dodging, attacking, countering. He fought for half an hour before he began to tire slightly.

Nico felt his grip on his sword loosen slightly, and the god noticed too. He took advantage of the open shot. He swung that odd sword of his and knocked the sword right out of the teen demigod's hand, nearly slicing off his fingers in the process.

Nico could pretty much anticipate what was going to happen next. He honestly didn't care at this point. To the god's obvious surprise, Nico spread his arms wide open and shut his eyes closed tightly. he braced himslef for the painful blow he knew was the next step.

He heard the sword begin too decend with a sharp whistle, and shut his eyes closed tight- pushing out the warm tears he had been holding in. Leave it to Nico di Angelo to die crying.

However, the pain didn't come. What hapenned next was- as the god had earlier promised- worse than death itself. He heard an 'OOF' of breath leaving someone, and the soft thud of someone falling to the ground.

Nico's blurry eyes shot open in panic, and focused themselves at the person who had just sacrificed his life for Nico's.

Will Solace lay on the ground at his feet, an already seeping wound in his side. He seemed... _amused? _Nico felt himself begin to sob as he fell to the ground next to Will and clasped the older demigod's face in his hands. He could feel the boy's blood begin to soak through his jeans, and knew there was no saving him this time. Will Solace was dying.

Nico didn't want Will's final memory of him to be o f Nico yelling horrible things at him. He lowered his tear stained face down to Will's' feeling their lips connect in the softest kiss Nico had ever felt. The kiss was slightly salty, thanks to Nico's tears- but he didn't care.

The son of Hades pulled his own face away from Will's, a small smile pulling at his lips despite the situation. He looked back down at Will, and met the boy's eyes.

And Nico di Angelo watched the light fade from those beautiful blue eyes, and listened to his last breath.

**STILL STILL NOT THE END**

**OMGOMGOMG i'm so sorry guys, but there will be one final epilouge chapter after this one. It may not seem like it now, but I promise there will be a happy ending. Please favourite, review, follow, and share this with your friends! LOVE YOU LITTLE NERDS! 3**

**~1000booksonthewall**


	9. Chapter 9- EPILOUGE

**Oh... my... gods. It's really the end. Is it weird to feel like crying? This is the final chapter of Fading Slowly- but I promise to post other fics. This one might **_**might **_**be a bit of a tear-jerker, I don't know. Ending are always sad. LOVE YOU LITTLE NERDS! 3**

**~1000booksonthewall**

**NICO P.O.V.**

**1 YEAR LATER **

Eros had been defeated exactly one year ago today. It was also the anniversary of something else- something that caused Nico pain to even think about. And do you want to know how Nico was spending this special day? Battling, of course!

Nico had been sent to help a saytr who was struggling to bring a powerful demigod back to camp. They had been ambushed minutes before by a _lamia- _a greek monster who preyed on children **(A/N Thanks Wikipedia!)**

The satyr had already been killed by an arrow to the head by the disturbingly human- like creature. And now Nico di Angelo himself had been hit, leaving only the scared, untrained little demigod girl.

Hand still clutching his wound, Nico stumbled over to the child.

"Anna, you have to go!" **(A/N Named after my best friend- and big supporter of my writing- Anna!) **Nico spit out. "Up the hill, run towards the big pine tree. I know I sound crazy, but I need you to trust me. Take this!" He handed her his Stygian Iron sword. "Go!" Nico told the girl, voice rising and getting hoarser with every word.

The older demigod turned away from the demigod who was now sprinting up the hill and back to face the _lamia. _She wasn't pretty in the slightest, she looked more like a tortured demon from the depths of Tartarus rather than a former princees gone loco.

Nico simply smiled at the slowly approaching creature, and moved his hand away from his stomach room. His vision went black as he began to fall to the cold ground.

What seemed like seconds later, he found himself standing a few yards from the gates of elysium. Nico was confused. He hadn't been sent through the typical routine for newly dead... maybe it was a perk of being a child of the underworld?

Nico began to walk slowly and catiously towards the heaven of the underworld. When he was a couple of yards from the entrance, he noticed a tall, tan demigod with sun kissed blond hair and stunning blue eyes. _Will, _Nico thought with a jolt. He began to sprint towards him.

Nico had never been one for physical contact- but this was different. Not many people knew what it was like to lose the one person they had left in the world. But he had him back now, and he was never letting go again.

Nico had reached Will in seconds, pulling him into a long hug that was returned by the older demigod. They stood like that for a little bit, ecstatic to be with each other again.

When they finally broke apart, Will grabbed Nicos hand and began to pull him into Elysium- a serene smile on his face.

Hand in hand, the two demigods walked into Elysium- a final and eternal happy ending

**THE END**

**Hey guys! Oh my gods, I still can't believe it's over. Leave a review telling me what you thought, they are always welcomed. I will be uploading a new story as soon as I come up with a new prompt. Actually... Hows about you guys send me some prompts? And last but not least...: LOVE YOU LITTLE NERDS 3**

**Until next time...**

**~1000booksonthewall**


End file.
